Fallout 3 Wasteland Epilogue
by slp263
Summary: This is what I believed to be finished if any one reads this I want to thank you for taking the time to read this. I would also not mind to get feedback on this


**Megaton**

With the bomb finally defused the people of Megaton no longer had to worry about if one day all their lives would come to an end and the settlement began to change. The new leadership of Amata Almodovar of vault 101 opened the vault's doors and soon they and the leaders of Megaton agreed to combine into one community of the larger Megaton. The new leadership of Megaton would comprise of a council of five who were responsible for the governance of the community and each had an important sector to manage. The council consisted of Lucas Simms, who managed the defence and law; Colin Moriarty, whose resources were unmatched and championed the merger with vault 101 and managed relations with other communities; Moira Brown, who dealt with commerce since becoming a main reason to trade with Megaton due the wasteland survival guide and science; Amata Almodovar the former vault overseer, had became responsible for the infrastructure and maintenance of the settlement; and Cromwell the leader of the children of Atom, who ensures community well being.

The area of Springvale quickly became incorporated into the Megaton settlement and many building projects and other projects were commenced to accommodate the wider settlement. The water treatment facilities for Megaton and Vault 101 were combined together decreasing the strain on both of them and ensuring purified water to the people, also placing Megaton in a position where it was less reliant on aqua- pura deliveries. The old Springvale School was refurbished and soon education was provided to the community of Megaton thanks to materials located in Vault 101. The megaton clinic was relocated to Vault 101 medical clinic and thanks to the better equipment Megaton was able to have one of the better health systems in the Capital Wasteland. Vault 101 security forces and the defenders of Megaton were reorganised into Megaton law enforcement under the command of Sheriff Simms which consisted of deputies and officers and their ranks were joined by a bulk amount of Protectrons that Moira Brown had under her command for some reason. While some officers resented being lower rank to some robots there was little issue and the well equipped Megaton law enforcement effectively protected the town. A new wall project was commence to provide greater protection to the wider settlement and within a few weeks Moriarty had found the resources and the followers of Atom had constructed the new walls, and for free while all others wanted something in return. Food scarcity was never much a problem for Megaton and with Vault 101 food network the expanding settlement never had to face a problem with food shortages. A main concern for Megaton was power generation as Vault 101 generator could not supply the whole settlement and neither could the Megaton generators and together they just managed which is why the council has been working on new forms of generating power in order to provide for Megaton.

Great changes happened to the community of Megaton. The church of the Children of Atom grew with the Holy Light Monastery returning into the fold of Atom, easier once the practice of irradiating water was stopped, and this allowed for the church to provide space for its flock or anyone who was in need. The church was always cautious of new teachings and other supposed truths as they knew that ideals similar had lead to Atom's recreating their world. The trading caravans always had a home with Megaton and Billy Creel was task with ensuring that continued. Creel also was glad that soon he and Jenny Stahl would provide Maggie with a younger sibling. Andy Stahl who has always disliked Megaton and was against the idea of the merger with vault 101 bid his siblings farewell and ventured into the waste looking for what he described as a place better than a shithole. Leo Stahl who was no longer an addict quickly become the one responsible for the Brass Lantern and championed the expansion of Megatons Brahmin herd ensuring Megaton was never without steak and milk and that the Stahl's were respected in Megaton, greatly needed after it was learned that Andy wanted to blow Megaton up. Moriarty took no time in expanding his influence of the larger Megaton with gaining ownership of vault 101 diner renamed Gob's place and setting up a house with extra beds to help ensure that he was the one responsible for all the sin and vice in Megaton or as he calls it fun. Thanks in part to the Church ghouls could find homes in Megaton, so long as they could deal with the churches thoughts on ghouls and while it took a while for vault residents to get used to ghouls there was not much of an issue as neither group wanted a Tenpenny scenario. Walter was shocked that another like him existed in Stanley Armstrong and the two got along quite well and because of that it was easy for certain infrastructure to improve and be maintained, also thanks to a surplus of scrap metal.

While there were some minor issues with the Brotherhood of Steel things quickly quieted down as the Brotherhood were major backers of the merger. The Brotherhood would always help when needed in matters of materials or expertise. In return for their help the Brotherhood were allowed to operate an outpost in Megaton which was responsible for maintaining ties to Megaton and also to recruit anyone who could handle being in the Brotherhood. Megaton became a vital recruitment centre for the Brotherhood and ties between the two groups remain strong.

The residents of Vault 101 were shocked to learn that James was held in some regard by those outside their vault and what was a greater shock to them was how the Lone Wanderer was seen throughout the wastes and many could not believe that this is was the child that had grown up in their vault.

Megaton was a large settlement but everyone in the settlement knew that the areas in the vault and original Megaton were some of the better places to live in the town.

Megaton became one of the largest settlements in the wasteland with strong law enforcement, extraordinary economy and impressive facilities with some in the town saying that even Rivet City would be jealous of what they have, heck even a few travellers from the West say that it might rival something known as a Vault City.

Notes on a few people of Megaton

Jericho: As a main defender of Megaton became a deputy in the new law enforcement, which made him laugh as he was a raider turned cop.

Doc Church: Unhappy with having to live underground but the better equipment ensures that he is better at dealing with health issues.

Deputy Steel: Still guards the armoury in Megaton

Deputy Weld: Greets and guards one the new entrance to Megaton

Deputy Iron: A mister gutsy that guards the armoury located in the vault

Gob: Runs Gob's Place for Moriarty

Harden Simms: Still responsible for robot maintenance and looks set for a law enforcement future

Nova: Responsible for keeping Moriarty's new girls in check and for attendee to his VIPs

Rory Maclaren: A former slave now in the employment of Moriarty

Lucy West: Continues to stay in Megaton rather than return to Arefu and starts a new family

Alphonse Almodovar: Works to ensure that vault residents easily adjust to their new surroundings and little trouble with new community members.

Christine Kendall: Apprentice to Walter and Stanley among others

Susie Mack: Apprentice to Billy Creel and learning the caravan trade

Edwin Brotch: Principal of the new Megaton school and ensures that everyone that leaves is a bright individual

Herman Gomez: The friendly security officer and becomes a deputy in the Megaton Law enforcement

Stockholm: An officer in the Megaton Law Enforcement and still position in a sniper spot

Andy: Resentful over losing his medical career but happy to be back working with maintenance were he excels. Now only given jobs he is actually good at.

Wadsworth: Maintains the Lone Wanderer home in Megaton and ensures that only he/she is the one allowed in.

Mister Burke: Assumed Dead

Tinker Joe: Relocates to Megaton and quickly sets up a robotics shop

Allen and Wally Mack: Work with the Megaton Brahmin herds

Freddie Gomez: The first of many to be Moira Brown new test subjects

 **Arefu**

The troubles that have been plaguing Arefu seemed to have come to an end to the relief of the inhabitants. With the Family agreeing to protect the town in the agreed upon trade Arefu no longer had to worry about attacks on the settlement making it easier for them live their lives. The end of the constant attacks also allowed for the town to grow again reversing the years of decline. The loss of West family was a shock to the community but it was a great relief when Ian returned with some saying that had he not returned most would have abandoned Arefu to the wasteland.

The governance of the town and relations with outside groups was the responsibility of the mayor chosen by the people. Evan King remained the mayor as the people respected that he had work hard to ensure that the town could survive.

Arefu saw an increase in population no long after that with more houses being created along the bridge and at the base of the bridge, though everyone wanted the safety of the bridge homes as they were easier to defend. King was no fool he kept the promise to The Family and always provided blood packs but he was not entirely reliant on them for security and would allow others to defend their homes in Arefu if needed. King also oversaw the expansion of the Arefu Brahmin herds as he knew they were the life blood of the town and that they could also be as the lifeblood for other settlements and Arefu became a main manufacturer of leather goods making them a very significant stop helping Arefu maintain an importance in the trade routes. Ian West soon set up a bar in Arefu called Westy's becoming the main attraction for the town. Not only did travellers and residents enjoy the bar but also Family members who would frequent the bar as it did cater to them as well and they enjoyed talking to Ian. When asked how he managed to open a bar Ian would say that his sister's husband Moriarty helped and that he is the owner and Ian is just the manager.

Arefu was not the only one to prosper due to the deal as The Family also saw an improvement in their conditions. The act of providing protection to Arefu helped to remove the thought that they were a raider band, which greatly helped when the Brotherhood came to the town. The Family's contact with Arefu also allowed its members to trade with the outside world brining in supplies when needed. Word also spread that for those that seek it due to their affliction then it can be a refuge. The Family no longer had to worry about shortages in their blood supply and Vance was always respectful when dealing with the residents of Arefu as he knew that they could not give too much blood. Vance also gave permission that Family members were permitted to roam Arefu as they had been invited but they should do nothing to jeopardise their relationship. It was not long that the two groups Arefu and the Family were seen as only one faction and an attack on one was an attack on the other.

Arefu maintained good relations with the Brotherhood of Steel and enjoyed the deliveries of Aqua-Pura. It helped that the Brotherhood did not charge for the deliveries. The Brotherhood had no permanent presence in Arefu but it still occasional comes to the town to look for recruits or to help out if the town desperately needs them.

Arefu became known as one of the safest places in the Capital Wasteland to settle down in and a place where the cure for cannibalism could be found.

Notes on a few people of Arefu

Ken Ewers: A repairman whose skills are needed in the town soon after opens a repair shop, decreasing town's reliance on caravans.

Brailee Ewers: With Karen works to make Arefu a utopia like in her head

Karen Schenzy: Works with Brailee to make Arefu a better place to live

Alan: The permanent representative of The Family and a defender of the town

Brianna: Now lives in Ian West bar and provides a dangerous source of company to anyone, though Family members get it for free. Believed to be in the employment of Moriarty

Karl: Relocated To Arefu and now operates his shop there due to higher profits

Holly: Works to ensure that The Family is instrumental in helping Arefu grow and survive, remains in the subway with Vance.

Robert: Weapons instructor for all defenders of Arefu and remains in the subway with Vance and other Family members

Justin: Frequents West's bar to speak with Ian though out of attraction and not friendship and remains in the subway with Vance.

 **Big Town**

Thanks to the help of the Lone Wanderer the residents of Big Town now had the means to defend themselves against any future attacks bringing the much needed relief to the settlement. The town found itself in a new position where it was able to grow into something that was desirable.

Big Town also saw a major influx of people coming to settle the now safe town and those people were the inhabitants of Little Lamplight being lead by Brotherhood men. The Brotherhood or as the children call them Tin Mungo had moved the children of Little Lamplight as they did not want them nearby when the launch their assault on vault 87 through the back passages so they decided to relocate them to Big Town which they knew would now be safe for them. It took some time for the two groups to come together due to the old tradition of them being separated but many were happy to see their friends that had left so long ago.

It was agreed that there should be a mayor who is responsible for leading the group and town and for keeping them alive in their new surroundings and while MacCreedy said he was the best suited for the role it was decided that Red should become the mayor of Big Town as most already saw her as leader or as the mother they never had.

Big Town saw much improvement thanks to their new found position and the settlement was never the same. Thanks to the cave fungus that the children brought from Little Lamplight Big Town was able to cultivate it and make many different medicines from it that ranged from healing to radiation reduction making Big Town an important stop on the trade routes. While it may seem weird to outsiders to have children running shops and schools to the people of Big Town it was normal so it was not unusually when Knick Knack, Knock Knock and Eclair set up merchant stands or when Joseph became responsible for the education of the residents of Big Town. Thanks to the dogs brought over from Little Lamplight Big Town now had more protection from outside threats, not that they needed more, and it became a place where you go to get a puppy or guard dog, though many said a dogmeat puppy was better. Though Red was busy with her mayor duties the residents of Big Town were always in good health as thanks to Lucy they could always receive the treatment they needed.

Though some of the children resented the Tin Mungos for removing them from their homes the settlement of Big Town maintained good relations with the Brotherhood of Steel, and would always be ready to help unload the Aqua-Pura caravans when they arrived. The Brotherhood maintained a presence in Big Town as to ensure that the children would be safe as many members were reminded of their days in the Pitt all the years ago.

Big Town became an important settlement in the Capital Wasteland and was renowned as one of the safest places in the entire wasteland with many wondering if it was the same Big Town or if a new one was created but then again many things changed due to the Lone Wanderer.

Notes on Big Town Residents

Pappy: As the person who cares about the town's defence and well-being was made the Sheriff

Dusty: Was made the deputy due to him being the best equipped

Kimba: Helps Joseph in providing education to the children of Big Town

Shorty: Was made a deputy and helps to kept the children in order

Flash: An assistant to Red though as the children put it boyfriend who helps her manage the town

Timebomb: The strongarm of Big Town and a major help in the trade with the caravans

Sticky: Was the newest resident till the relocation of Little Lamplight and now joins the other children in rummaging for valuable loot though never too far away from Big Town.

Bittercup: Though still obsessed with death she is believed to have made contact with someone in Megaton who says that for her body work through him she'll have everything she ever wanted

MacCreedy: Upset over losing his mayor position but does everything he can to help Red in the running of Big Town, some say he is deputy Mayor

Princess: Very unhappy of the move and now looks up to Bittercup as sees her as an idol which has Red very worried

Sammy: Escaped the slavers from Paradise Lost thanks to help from Lone Wanderer and now works to ensure that all others are safe

Squirrel: Escaped the slavers from Paradise Lost thanks to help from Lone Wanderer and now works to ensure that all others are safe also helps the settlement in areas of electronics

Penny: Escaped the slavers from Paradise Lost thanks to help from Lone Wanderer and now attends every session that her brother Joseph runs

Bumble: As the youngest child, so far, the town does great strides to ensure she remains safe and she is fond of saying she enjoys playing with her 'Tin Soldiers'

 **Republic of Dave**

The election has come and gone and the results were a shocked to the whole community as Dave lost and now Rosie stands as the new president. The election of Rosie had ushered in a new period for the republic or as some is calling it the era of Rosie's democracy. While there was a shock for the people of the Republic in time they grew accustomed to the new leadership or as some call it President- Mommy.

Rosie quickly set about forging relations with outside groups but also maintaining the sovereignty of the republic. It was not long that The Republic became one of the main stops in the Capital Wasteland Trading Routes bringing wealth to the settlement. Rosie also decided to change the curriculum that was taught in the republic as while she maintained the survival studies she made it so that everyone could pursue their talents as in either singing or electronics. The history of the republic was changed to portray the more accurate history of the nation and Rosie made it that any new marriages in the future would be only with one partner. Rosie expanded the Brahmin herds of the republic and quickly the republic became known as one of the finest suppliers of meat in the Capital wasteland.

Rosie also made it that a group or cabinet of three people would aid the president in the running of the republic though these people needed the citizens approval in order to be part of the cabinet. Rosie was able to change the immigration laws of the republic making it easier for others to become a citizen though applications still required cabinet approval. Under Rosie's leadership the Republic of Dave was able to increase in size and population without reducing its safety.

Dave would eventually return to the Republic after his attempts of creating a new republic failed though he won't admit that. Dave was pleased that Rosie had not changed the name of the Republic or as he puts it that even she could not destroy the glory that was Dave. Dave eventually became one of the three members of the new cabinet and tried to do what he wanted for the republic and often butting heads with Rosie.

The cabinet of the President of the Republic of Dave as chosen by its citizens were Dave, Bob and Jessica though Rosie would have liked to see Shawna included as well she respected her citizens' wishes and did her best to govern for them with the cabinet they chose for her.

Rosie accepted the deliveries of Aqua-Pura from the Brotherhood of Steel and made sure to maintain close ties to the group as she knew that the Republic would benefit from these relations. The citizens would always be happy when Brotherhood patrols or recruitment came to town as many wished to join up with these people who had the impressive armour and that they could probably make the great Dave run away.

The era of isolation had ended for the Republic of Dave and now it became part of the wider community that was forming within the Capital Wasteland.

Notes on a few citizens of the Republic of Dave

Bob: Still a member of the Army of Dave and why unhappy he is not leader much prefers Rosie's leadership to Dave's

Shawna: Continues to teach the children of the republic and while concerned about not teaching the greatness of Dave anymore she is happy to known that the children likely have a bright future.

Ralph: As the other son of Dave and Rosie has taken to learning much about Brahmin herding and many say he has a bright future in politics

Jessica: As the 2nd wife of Dave and now the only ever 2nd wife in the republic she takes her duties on the cabinet very seriously and now is more independent of Dave.

Mary: A bright and curious girl who now trains hard as to be recruited by the Brotherhood

 **Canterbury Commons**

The era of the super-humans had come to end bringing with it an end to the dark days of Canterbury Commons. With the threat of all out war on the streets over the settlement could continue to flourish its position in the trade routes.

Uncle Roe with help from a significant investment from the Lone Wanderer was able to group the trading caravans of the capital wasteland into one organised group which was centred in Canterbury Commons. The more organised trade caravans were able to increase their trade and as a result the settlement was able to prosper. Canterbury Commons quickly became the centre of trade within the Capital Wasteland and would be responsible for the organisation of other trade routes and caravans to other wastes as well quickly turning it into the wealthiest settlement in all of the wasteland. Canterbury Commons soon had a reputation of whatever you need than they will be able to provide.

To help govern the growing town Uncle Roe decided to create a body known as the Chamber which would consist of local representatives, caravan representatives and security representatives and a chairman would preside over the Chamber, naturally Roe would be the first chairman as he was responsible for the town's new found fortune. While some argued that bottle caps would be more powerful then the vote the chamber seemed to run Canterbury Commons without much issue.

To help deal with the settlement new found wealth Dominic D'Ellsadro, who has become one of the security representatives, quickly expanded the town guard thanks to his old mercenary contacts as he knew that the wealth would attract unwanted attention and soon enough that was proven right. The Town Guard of Canterbury Commons was able to repel most attacks on the settlement without outside help and the prosperity of the town could continue. The new wealth of Canterbury Commons attracted many new settlers to the town all seeking to find fortune on the caravan trade, but this helped to foster the town's economy as many stayed within the settlement and founded a new life. The influx of new people made the local shopkeepers wealthier and soon the streets were littered with shops as many sought the same success. The town expanded to incorporate much of the surrounding area and many are wishing to get the robot facility near the town up and running knowing all too well the type of wealth that it would generate for them and the town.

Canterbury Commons relied on being the trade centre for more than just the wealth it generated as it quickly became apparent that it too was dependant on the trade routes in order to receive the resources that it needed in order to maintain the town, a key one being food, which is why it sought to maintain good relations with the other settlements.

Canterbury Commons maintained excellent and close ties to the Brotherhood of Steel and was always ready for their Aqua-Pura shipments. While some in the Brotherhood were unhappy that the merchants and caravan companies of the town would use the water to take it to other wastelands looking to sell it they knew that with the source in their hands there was little to worry about. The Brotherhood maintained an outpost in the settlement which it would used to gather any resources it needed as they had preferential treatment, gather advance technology that might come into town and to scout for any potential recruits. The town also treasured the Brotherhood outputs within its limits as it discouraged others from attacking the town as the well armed and trained Brotherhood would protect the town.

The trading importance of Canterbury Commons made it the wealthiest settlement in the entire Capital Wasteland allowing for it to grow and expand and turning it into one of the most significant settlements in the entire Capital wasteland. The town would boast that Rivet City and Megaton were jealous of their success and importance and some said that it was like a Hub whatever that is.

Notes on Canterbury Residents

Machete: Remains an important town guard and has become a security representative

Derek Pacion: Has become inspired to used the new found trade centre to provide comics to other settlements, mainly about the fights between the Mechanist and AntAgonizer or the Lone Wanderer

Joe Porter: Still a merchant in the town and now wealthy as was already up and running when people arrived. Has become one of the local representatives

Sergeant RL-3- Has become a guard in the Canterbury Town Guard and is one of the best defenders in the town.

 **Temple of the Union**

Thanks to the help of the Lone Wanderer the escaped slaves were able to relocate to the Lincoln Memorial and found it as the new location of the Temple of Union. The new location offered greater opportunities and defence for the Temple which allowed for it to expand its reach and importance.

As word spread of The Temple of the Union and its ability to provide sanctuary for any slave that wished to be free the settlement soon saw an influx of runaway slaves and not long after that slavers and the masters learnt to stay away especially when their slaver bands did not return. The Temple hoped that word would continue to spread around the different wastelands so that one day all of slavery would be annihilated.

The work on the Lincoln Memorial continued though with a few delays and within a few years it would be completed to the state of its pre-war glory. The Temple was more than happy with the progress being made as it would ensure that the new world would know of the great Abraham Lincoln who dedicated himself to freeing the slaves. It was not long after the relocation that other Lincoln artifacts were brought to the settlement and a sort of museum for Lincoln began to be created, though many traders were annoyed that they were only concerned with Lincoln artifacts.

The new influx of runaways made the governance of the settlement a priority as many did not wish to see it descend into an anarchic state. The slaves or as they called themselves citizens of the Union would elect an official to serve as their leader, and no one was surprised that Hannibal Hamlin was chosen unanimously as the first official. Hannibal worked on creating a police force for the settlement as to maintain the peace and to serve as the front line of defence against any potential slavers and he could not think of anyone more suited for their police chief then Simone Cameron. Hannibal also saw to it to start up a school for the former slaves as to ensure that all of them would have access to an education and he thought Alejandra Torres would be perfect to help with this important task.

The Temple of the Union also soon gathered a reputation as a settlement of excellent stone workmen ship thanks in part to Caleb Smith efforts to restore the monument. The Temple was able to craft many useful things out of stone allowing for it to last longer in the wastes. The Temple would use its skill in stone crafting to generate revenue for the settlement and soon The Temple of the Union became an important stop on the caravan trade routes. The Temple also was an important stop on the trade routes as it was the only stop in the Mall on the main trade route of the Capital Wasteland.

The Temple quickly established relations with other groups located in the Mall as it wished to ensure that none of them would want to attack them. The relations with the other groups has made it easier for trade to commence in the Mall as the Temple always allows traders from the other groups into their settlement limits, though they maintain a close watch on the statue of Lincoln.

The Temple of the Union established ties to the Brotherhood of Steel and now seeks to maintain close ties to the group. The Brotherhood had been a tremendous help in the forging of the new location of the Temple and provides the shipments of Aqua-Pura for the town. Thanks to the location of the Temple they are close to major Brotherhood bases which have the benefit of also detracting slavers from attacking them and thank to the shipments of the Aqua-Pura the Temple is working on cleaning the water located in the Mall's pools.

Though some outsiders considered them nothing more than a zealot Lincoln cult the Temple of the Union only holds to the idea that no one should have to live their life as a slave. The Temple of the Union would continue to be a sanctuary for slaves disrupting the business of slavery for years to come.

Notes on a few citizens of the Temple of the Union

Bill Seward: Tends to the animals of the Temple of the Union

 **Tenpenny Tower**

Even though through the efforts of skilled negotiation ghouls were allowed to live side by side with the residents of Tenpenny Tower not long after gaining entry the human population was massacred. Word spread of the massacre earning the ire of others especially since the humans agreed to live with them and Underworld was quick to disown them. The ghouls under the leadership of Roy Phillips thought that with everything else going on in the Capital Wasteland no one would care that they took the settlement. Unfortunately for them they were wrong as soon enough a contingent of Brother Outcast soldiers stormed the settlement and proceeded to massacre the ghoul population, one of the last acts the group would commit.

Michael Masters was the only member remaining of Roy Phillips original band and he with a few other ghoul survivors decided even though it was already the site of two massacres to remain within Tenpenny Tower. Problem was that Tenpenny Tower was renowned as a perfect settlement and hearing that the murderous ghouls had been dealt with human settlers began to flock to the Tower. Masters sought to solve the issue before any more conflict could come about as he allowed every single human settler to come inside the tower as long as they agreed to let him and the ghouls stay there. Most humans accepted the offer only because the Brotherhood of Steel had now become interested in Tenpenny Tower.

Tenpenny Tower would now be governed by Mayor directly chosen by the residents of Tenpenny Tower and they would be responsible for maintaining the community and relations with the outside world. After the waves of human settlers humans came to dominate the population and so they too became to dominate the political landscape of the tower. The new leadership chose to maintain the name Tenpenny as to remember the humans that had founded the settlement, though there are movements to change the name to something that reflected on its new era. As a to return the favour of goodwill the ghouls had shown them the humans agreed that ghouls could become residents and Masters was chosen as their chief scientist with his own newly set up lab. There were problems still as while official ghouls could live anywhere within the tower it became habit that they were assigned to the basement and the recently acquired sewer section of Tenpenny Tower causing some discontent among the ghoul population. A new security force was quickly organised to provide law enforcement and protection though it was agreed that in order to maintain the peace and new beginning of the tower ghouls should be amongst its members.

Tenpenny Tower quickly resumed business as usual with its shops reopening and bottle caps exchanging hands though the people never forgot that the tower was the sight of at least two massacres. The settlement also came to be the main stop of the increased trade routes that were expanding into the South and South West of the wasteland. Uneasiness existed between the humans and the ghouls of the tower but neither side wanted another massacre so neither made any attempt to entice the other.

The Brotherhood of Steel had become interested in Tenpenny Tower due to its key location in the Capital Wasteland. The Brotherhood would maintain an outpost in the settlement and it would serve as their distribution point for any south west operations or Aqua-Pura deliveries. The Brotherhood would have access to wider area of operations and more potential recruits and resources thanks to the location of the Tenpenny Outpost. Tenpenny Tower sought to maintain a close and good relation with the Brotherhood as many saw it as the only way to starve off another massacre.

Tenpenny Tower had witnessed the worse events that a settlement could see but still strong as an important town in the Capital Wasteland. The impressive facilities of the tower were always ready to lure people to arrive as to live in such luxury. Time would tell if humans and ghouls could live together within in the confines of the Tower.

Notes on the residents of Tenpenny Tower

All dead except for Michael Masters and

Shakes: Protectron that continues to run a bar within Tenpenny Tower

 **Underworld**

While great changes happened to others due to the activation of project purity Underworld was one of the few places that did not experience a great leap forward. Underworld did see a rise in population as more ghouls entered the city looking for a new life. Underworld more or less continued to operate as before and serve as the only ghoul city in the Capital Wasteland.

The increase in the number of ghouls caused the limits of Underworld to expand all over the museum of history and the lobby quickly became a part of the extended market centre of this new and larger Underworld and many quickly the entire museum quickly became known as only Underworld.

Doctor Barrows continue his duties of mayor but thanks to recent developments he was closer to finishing his research into the ghoul condition which further prevented him from attending to his civic duty. The town decided that a city council should be formed in order to help the mayor perform his civic duty. The ghouls Willow, Winthrop, Carol and Tulip quickly assumed the positions on the city council and attended to the running of the city. The new Underworld council decided that a town watch should be formed in order to provide protection and law to the city and dissuade other groups from thinking they were easy target. Underworld law ran more on a mob rule mentality as the ghouls thought that they all should share in the judgement of their people.

Contrary to popular belief the ghouls of Underworld did not discriminate against humans though still liked to call them smoothskins and would allow humans to enter and even live in Underworld, though very few humans did. The hospitality of Underworld helped to ensure that it would not be attacked by other groups.

Though the ghouls of Underworld were known not to be hostile the caravan trade routes did not stop at Underworld. Luckily for Underworld they had good relations with The Temple of Union who regularly allowed ghoul traders in their city and trade between these two settlements remained high allowing for Underworld to have access to the wider Capital Wasteland trade. The leadership of Underworld decided that Quinn should keep searching the wastes and forming other contacts as to ensure that Underworld was too reliant on the hospitality of the Union.

The access to the wider wasteland trade Underworld had access to the resources that it had desperately needed. Winthrop was able to have steady supply of scrap metal which allowed him to maintain the infrastructure that allowed Underworld to run. The access to wider trade allowed for the economy of Underworld to grow which brought in more revenue for the city. The Ninth Circle was able to remain open even after the death of Ahzrukhal as after his travels Charon returned and decided to operate the business himself providing the ghouls of Underworld with alcohol and chems. Charon was seen as a much better operator then the previous owner which allowed for smooth operations which helped the town as Charon was also an important member of the town watch. Carol's place transformed into a luxury hotel and bar which allowed for it to bring a sense of class to the ghouls of Underworld, it even managed to attract the attention of smoothskin visitors. Tulip was able to increase her wares due to the increase in trade and soon every resident was wearing clothing that made many smoothskin jealous of the ghouls.

Relations with the Brotherhood of Steel were uneasy for Underworld but the two eventually decided that they could come to an agreement. The Brotherhood agreed to not attack any ghoul of Underworld and would continue to sell them aqua-pura and in return Underworld promised to sell them advance technology and provide refuge for any Brotherhood member. The uneasy but workable relationship between the two groups allowed for them to operate together and come to other agreements.

Underworld continued to be a safe refuge for ghouls in the Capital Wasteland and found new found prominence in the Capital Wasteland especially in the DC ruins. Underworld also became known as the expert on the ghoul condition as whom else but the ghouls would be experts.

Notes on a few ghouls and others of Underworld

Carol: Continues to operate as a business owner and was happy to hear that Gob had his own place in Megaton and enjoys her duties on the city council

Patchwork: Was happy to see Charon return and continue operation of the Ninth Circle and continues as he always had

Snowflake: Continues to look for hair to style, enjoys when smoothskins come to town

Mister Crowley: Disappeared assumed Missing

Cerberus: Still hates it how he has to protect zombies but remains a vital member of the Town Watch though wishes his programming changed back

Nurse Graves: See to the medical needs of the town as Barrows has focused more on his breakthrough

Griffon: Deals with the Brotherhood and provides clean water for the city as only water merchant

Willow: Sits on the council and is a member of the Town Watch

 **Oasis**

Harold had lived a long life he had seen and done many impressive events during his life time and when he thought it would all be over some Wanderer manage to inspire his new drive for life and thought that he could continue to go on even in his new capacity. The Laurel liniment applied to Harold's heart caused Bob to blossom more often which caused his seeds to spread further over the Capital Wasteland and others. Green life would eventually return to the world bringing with it an array of hope for the future.

Oasis remained the home of the Treeminders who continued to look after the trees and other life and would occasionally let new members in. The leader of the Treeminders was democratically elected and Birch remained as the Tree-Father. Birch began to listen to Harold's advice more often instead of ignoring him and was shocked to learn that he had an array of experience and insight into a great many areas, and it was not long that it was truly Harold who was the leader of Oasis. Harold would talk to all members of the Treeminders and found that now they began to listen to him. As more people became aware of Oasis and its remarkable landscape the settlement chose to open up to the wider wasteland and have relations with outside groups. Though the Treeminders were not stupid they never allowed outsiders into the Grove and only allowed trade outside their main gate. Branchtender Linden as the most adapt with firearms was charged with the defence of Oasis and he ensured that every Treeminder was capable to defend their home and divine gift if anyone decided to attack. The capabilities of the Treeminders was tested often enough when loggers came looking to cut down all their trees and soon enough it was known that the Treeminders were a solid force to break. Leaf Mother Laurel ensured that the Treeminders would know everything about the trees and other life that had formed due to this divine gift making the Treeminders experts in regards to this new green life.

As Oasis became open to trade most were scared that they would be taken advantage of by the caravan merchants. Luckily for Oasis they had Harold who knew almost everything about trade and quickly Oasis was more than adapt in dealing with the caravans. Oasis became the supplier of many herb goods for the entire wasteland with many applications and until other trees formed in the Wasteland it was the only supplier of renewable wood. While many outsiders wanted higher amounts of wood from Oasis the Treeminders would only take wood from trees that could spare it.

Many of the Treeminders were stunned that ghouls were allowed into their ranks but their god Harold demanded it and many ghouls went on to became valued members of the Treeminders.

Oasis formed contact with the Brotherhood of Steel and the two quickly became interested in the other. The Brotherhood wanted access to Bob's seeds and the Treeminders were keen on having access to aqua-pura and its potential effects on their trees. An agreement was reached were aqua-pura would be supplied for seeds and Brotherhood scribes would be allowed to conduct research within Oasis to gauge the full impact on this new green life. Branchtender Linden as a former Brotherhood man took much of the responsibilities of dealing with the Brotherhood and ensured that they would not interfere in the Treeminders way of life. The two groups maintained close ties with one another benefiting each other.

Harold found his new life to be joyful and he was happy to know that he would be responsible for bring green life back to the Capital Wasteland and other East coast wastes. He continued to enjoy Sapling Yew and soon the other children company though found it awkward when they climbed on him. Harold and Bob did everything they could to ensure that the Treeminders would be able to remain safe in the new world that was being created. Harold's heart also felt different as maybe the liniment had an effect that was not imagined but he knew that whatever life had in for him that he was ready to accept it even if it meant death.

Oasis managed to became an important Settlement in the Capital Wasteland as for now the only source of green life it was an important trade partner. Oasis was also important as due to the expertise of the Treeminders in regard to herbs and green life their opinion was constantly sought by many even if many see it as a cult that worships trees.

Notes on the Treeminders

Bloomseer Poplar: Happy to see that Bob's seed will spread and continues to provide foresight for the settlement

Cypress: One of the more devout members and guards to ensure that no outsiders are allowed in the Grove

Maple: Remains a vigilant guardian of Harold and works tirelessly to ensure that he is safe.

 **Girdershade**

The Nuka-Cola Quantum had been collected which allowed for Sierra Petrovita to complete this part of her impressive Nuka-Cola collection. Word spread further of her obsession with Nuka-Cola and many traders flocked to sell her a wide range of items related to the drink. Sierra had to turn many down as she had many items already but was happy to have access to a wider range of Nuka-Cola suppliers. Sierra with the collection completed expanded her already impressive knowledge on recipes for Nuka-cola and soon she was able to make a variety of items that ranged from food to weapons. Sierra skills with Nuka-Cola allowed for her to trade with outsiders helping to make Girdershade a stop on the trade routes that were developing across the Capital Wasteland and soon the tiny town had a direct line of trade to Tenpenny Tower. Some even came to witness Sierra's collection which brought more wealth to the town.

When asked why she would not leave Girdershade for a better place to live Sierra responded doing so might ruin her collection and she was happy to stay in Girdershade.

The influx of people helped to put Girdershade on the map but Roland Laren was suspicious of outsiders so took more of interest in the town's business. Roland knew that raiders might looking for an easy raid or that people were only interested in Sierra collection in order to steal her recipes or worse get into her pants. In order to provide greater protection for Sierra Roland decided to elect himself Sheriff of Girdershade and that management of the town would be his responsibility. Roland ensured that the safety of Sierra was never threatened and that her recipes would remain with her, unless she sold them, and he violently fought off anyone who tried otherwise. Roland also decided to allow others to live within Girdershade after paying a settlement fee and one of the main policies he made was to hire a Brahmin herder as to stop the Brahmin from running away.

Due to Girdershade's tiny size they are overlooked by near all other settlements whose only contact with Girdershade is through the trade routes. The Brotherhood supplies Girdershade with Aqua-Pura thanks to their base at Tenpenny Tower but other than providing clean water and protection due to protection of the entire wasteland they have no real interest in the settlement but they work to maintain ties to the town. Roland on the other hands works tirelessly to maintain ties to the Brotherhood knowing that with them his job is a lot easier.

Girdershade had become part of the trade routes bringing it into contact with the rest of the Capital Wasteland. Roland also noticed that due to him becoming the tough Sheriff Sierra had started to look at him differently and not in a bad way. The town developed an unusually reputation as a place where if you have the caps you might visit or as they say in the pre-war world a tourist town.

 **Andale**

The dirty secret of Andale had been discovered by the Lone Wanderer and the entire Capital Wasteland had become aware and soon near all the residents of Andale lay dead. The children Junior Smith and Jenny Wilson were sadden at the lost of their parents but upon learning the truth of what they were doing they knew why they had to be killed. The children are being raised by their grandfather Old Man Harris who wishes to ensure that the children will never eat human meat again. The addition to human meat is one that is hard to break but over time the remaining residents of Andale managed to overcome their problem.

Fearless adventurers arrived in time in Andale, looking for anything of value, but all they found was an old man looking to trade with outsiders. Merchants soon arrived in Andale and while they charged a hefty cannibal tax causing Old Man Harris to sell most of his alcohol Andale was able to have access to food suppliers. Eventually Andale managed to find itself as a stop in one of the many trade routes in the wasteland ensuring it always had contact to the outside world.

Junior Smith and Jenny Wilson were happy that they no longer had to marry each other but their grandfather often worried if they would ever find anyone who could look past their family's history. Junior Smith was happy with access to the outside world as it meant he could see more of it but his grandfather would warn him that due to where he is from people will always treat him differently and be suspicious of him.

Over time people would forgot about the cannibal past of Andale and new settlers came to the town. The town was always a quiet town where one could settler with peace which allowed for the town to grow and not rely on incest in order to maintain itself.

The Brotherhood only sent a cart of Aqua-Pura to Andale as they did not want to trade with a former cannibal town but did not want the children to be thirsty. Over time as Andale grew the Brotherhood ensured it would access to Aqua-Pura and maintain ties to the community, but everyone knows that one unexplained disappearance and the Brotherhood will level the town.

Andale would never escape its dark past but the town would go back to the way that it always knew where it was just a quiet town in the wastes that not many people knew about.

 **Rivet City**

Rivet City was once the epitome of all the settlements within the Capital Wasteland with its large space well defended position and highly developed with only the Brotherhood of Steel more developed than them. While their deal with the Brotherhood gives them greater access to advance technology, wealth and input at Project Purity placing them in a better position than others they now have to content with other major settlements that can rival them.

The science lab continued to be the main focus of Rivet City but the departure of Dr Madison Li to the Commonwealth, recent deaths due to the Enclave and their scientists being contracted to the Brotherhood it has become a concern for Rivet City to maintain the operation of its science lab as the settlement relies upon it. For now the lab could continue to supply non-radiated food to the city and wider Wasteland but there are major concerns if that could last and many other projects had to be abandoned due to limited man power. Rivet City has three options available to them as potential solutions to solve their science problem; they could form a pact with the Commonwealth and agree to exchange scientist and research, enter into another agreement with the Brotherhood and allow their scribes to run the lab; though there are concerns that this will make them lose Rivet City's independence to the Brotherhood; and to find and see if the rumours are true that Horace Pinkerton is alive and persuade him to return but that option is deemed unrealistic.

The departure of Dr Li had not only disrupted the science lab but the governance of Rivet City as she was a member of the three member council. The council also recently went through a change due to Seagrave Holmes gaining a council seat at the cost of Bannon but however this did not sit well with some of the residents of Rivet City as they saw it as Rivet City security choosing the civilian representative and abusing their power. To prevent a skirmish within Rivet City Chief Harkness decided that the council should be reformed and allow for more of a democratic society. Rivet City council would now be elected by the residents of Rivet City and the size of the council would reflect upon the population of the city, the new council would consist of five members at the beginning. The first council comprise of Seagrave Holmes, Bannon, Lana Danvers, Doctor Preston and Father Clifford. Rivet City would also have a mayor who could veto the council's decisions and was responsible for relations with other groups and naturally Rivet City chose Harkness for their mayor. Harkness relinquished his position of security chief to Danvers as to ensure and set the precedent that the mayor should not be in complete control of Rivet City security. Outside groups would often wonder why Rivet City chose an openly admitted android as their leader and while some would mock, it was no surprise that Harkness was extremely good at his job of mayor.

Rivet City market was always a sense of pride to the city and many traders would flock to the city because of it but with the rise of other settlements that pride was injured but it would continue to operate and slightly expand its operations. Bannon would continue to sell his clothing and armour but with the increased competition from outside trade he has been forced to decrease his prices but ever the shrewd businessman he got the contract to supply Rivet City security with all its armour needs ensuring that he would always have a supply of caps. Flak and Shrapnel would continue to run their weapons store and it would continue to be the most profitable business in all of Rivet City and thanks to connections with other towns they were able to increase their inventory and customer base. Ever the odd pair and rough around the edges many would wonder how Flak and Shrapnel were outstanding citizens of Rivet City a place known for its scientists. Gary Staley continued to run his restaurant and has found spare time thanks to his son in law Diego starting work at the restaurant. Gary who had relied on old scavenge food as the science lab would willing give out its non-irritated food has taken to using mirelurks in nearly all of his product due to their abundance around Rivet City and thanks to the better tasting mirelurk meat Gary has seen an increase in customers and his food is desired by others all across the Capital Wasteland. Holmes continued to run his business of general items and at a fair price and due to his good nature his customers would always come back. Holmes was able to get his hands on anything which allowed for him to maintain the repairs and upgrades for Rivet City and everyone knew that if you wanted something fixed you would go to Holmes as he would be capable and have the parts needed. Cindy Cantelli has shrugged off her burden of a husband and now solely operates her chem store and while other places have seen an increase in demand Cantelli has not be so fortunate as due to the trade routes chem supplies are in abundance. Vera Weatherly had managed to expand the operations of her hotel and now when ever travellers come to Rivet City they only ever ask to stay at the Weatherly hotel. It has helped having her nephew Bryan Wilks around as he is able to deal with the cleaning of the rooms leaving Mister Buckingham to tend to the more important matters of the hotel. A main attraction that travellers loved while visiting Rivet City was the Capitol Preservation Society (CPS) run by Abraham Washington which stored near all the most important documents of pre-war America and occasionally those documents came in handy for the government of Rivet City. The Rivet City council also decided that the CPS was an important division of Rivet City and took measures to ensure its continuous operation. The Muddy Rudder run by Belle Bonny continued to function for the riffraff and gathered a solemn reputation among the travellers who came to Rivet City but demand for its services never wavered.

Rivet City maintained its importance on the main trade routes within the Capital Wasteland and other trade routes along the water ways as due to its non-irradiated and advance science capabilities it would always remain a vital trade partner. Though due to the fact that Rivet City was the most developed settlement and saw itself somewhat equal to the Brotherhood and Commonwealth and ignored the other settlements it has earned the ire of the other settlements in the Capital Wasteland who are fond of saying they plan to cut Rivet City out of the trade routes, though many know this is scuttlebutt as the trade caravans show no sign of ending.

Officer Lepelletier continued to be in the unfortunate position of organising the water caravans escort details for the Brotherhood. It continued to be a thankless job as many Brotherhood security personnel would only do the job if Scribe Bigsley had told them to as they do not take orders from Rivet City and all the other settlements would only thank the Brotherhood for aqua-pura ignoring the part that Rivet City played in the running of Project Purity. Running escort services proved to be difficult as the Brotherhood rarely wanted to be assigned to work with Rivet City security forces placing more of strain on available man power. Thankfully raiders soon learnt to leave the caravans alone due to the retaliation that the Lone Wanderer and others had shown them. The deal also ensured that Rivet City would always have access to Aqua-Pura earning them some ire from the other settlements.

Rivet City held one of the more tense relationships with the Brotherhood of Steel as many in both camps were unhappy at the arrangements they had with each other. The two would continue to honour their agreement of sharing resources and knowledge but many in Rivet City knew that in time the Brotherhood would no longer place Rivet City as the most prioritise settlement that maintain contact with. Rivet City also refused to let the Brotherhood open an outpost within its limits and tried to prevent them from recruiting within Rivet City adding more uneasiness to the relationship and placing them at odds with the other major settlements in the Capital Wasteland. Many within the Capital Wasteland and within Rivet City itself wondered how long it would be before Rivet City became under the direct control of the Brotherhood of Steel, the Brotherhood's increasing interest in gaining access to Rivet City lab and its research especially into power generation did not help to dispel these thoughts. While on the outside it looks like the two groups are very close but behind closed doors laid a whole new tale.

For the time being Rivet City worked on restoring the rest of the ship to make way for new living quarters and commercial sectors as to see to its growing needs, there were talks to incorporate the broken bow section but it was decided to do that after there was no space left on the main section. There was always the movement to make the ship sea worthy and sail away from their problems but this was never more than an idea. The town put behind its uneasiness with the Brotherhood to ensure that their interests were secure and its people would have access to their demands. However the idea of separating the residents into different classes based on their deck and ordering them from highest to lowest socially was gaining popularity with some taking steps to remove this before it leads to a negative outcome. Rivet City maintained its position as one of the most developed cities in the wasteland however increasing competition from other settlement mainly Megaton and Canterbury Commons decreased people's reliance on them and people wondered if Project Purity which brought life to the wasteland would bring death to Rivet City.

Notes on a few other residents of Rivet City

Abraham Washington: Though his collection is completed he still buys anything related to pre-war America and taken steps to ensure the museum operate after his passing.

Angela Staley: Continue to help her father Gary and to provide a family for her and her husband Diego

Anna Holt: Deceased

Brock: Continued to keep the riffraff inline at the Muddy Rudder and became something of the law on the lower levels though everyone knew he reports to Belle.

Garza: Now in the employment of the Brotherhood

Mister Lopez: Works with Father Clifford at the Church has somewhat replace Diego

Mei Wong: Remains cautious and known to be armed though try to interact with other mainly through the church

Private Jones: Continued to be a part of Rivet City Security and guard important location

Sister: The odd ball of Rivet City and now makes his home permanent in the Weatherly Hotel though many stand clear of him, on thin ice after nearly killing Butch

Tammy Hargrave: An alcoholic who now rarely leaves the Muddy Rudder and lost custody of her son

Ted Strayer: Learning from Mister Lopez and has become involved in the church

Trinnie: Completely dedicated to chems and known to entertain travellers is completely unaware of changes to Big Town.

Butch DeLoria: After near fatal incident with Sister for trying to recruit him, he has become a protégé to Brock. Many mock him as the Lone Wanderer would have won against Sister and that he chose the safety of Rivet City while the Wanderer lived within Megaton.

Cherry: Relocated to Rivet City and now works with the wider community and never wants to go back to her old ways so avoids the lower levels.

The Young Family: Christie and Henry continued to be the workers who kept Rivet City running and clean and now they look after their daughter C.J. and James Hargrave

Horace Pinkerton: Continued to conduct his personal experiments in the Bow Section and venture out to get supplies though no one ever figured him out.

 **Reilly's Rangers**

Thanks to the deeds of the Lone Wanderer Reilly's Rangers were saved from annihilation and were able to continue their existence. Reilly entered into a agreement for the Brotherhood of Steel were her rangers would act as scouts and take jobs that the Brotherhood did not have time or the man power to do, ensuring a steadily supply of caps for the rangers. Recruitment was never an issue for the rangers and the deal with the Brotherhood attracted many more who were hoping to get noticed by the Brotherhood or a glimpse of the Lone Wanderer.

Notes on Reilly's Rangers

Reilly: Continues to lead her team and ensures that they are well trained to the point where they can go toe to toe with a Brotherhood soldier

Butcher: The medic and ensures that every Ranger is fit for duty, still in a somewhat complicated relationship with Reilly

Donovan: The tech specialist and is assigned out more than other members due to high demand for his skills

Brick: The heavy and the hothead and not much has changed though annoyed Donovan gets more assignments

 **Talon Company**

The infamous Talon Company had seen better days. Their teams were constantly decimated by the Lone Wanderer and eventually the company was forced to give up the bounty, their first ever due to the high casualties and costs. Their ill fated attempt to muscle in on the Aqua-Pura caravans resulted in a counter-offensive by the Brotherhood of Steel on their headquarters at Fort Bannister and their leader Commander Jabsco dying at the hand of the Lone Wanderer. The recent setbacks have forced the remaining members of Talon Company to leave the Capital Wasteland and look for opportunity elsewhere, though heavily armour and trained soldiers would always be in demand somewhere.

 **Agatha House**

While Agatha was alive her house remained a stop on the trade routes in the Capital Wasteland as the caravans were always happy to hear her music. The radio station Agatha ran was always popular as many across the Wasteland loved to hear her violin. Eventually age caught up with Agatha and she passed away. Her house was left to the caravan traders who were always nice to her and they took what was of value and soon there was nothing left of her house or radio station. But what became of her Soil Stradivarius is unknown as there are stories that she left it to the Lone Wanderer who had risked their life to claim it while there are others that the traders took it and it has been sold and bought countless times.

 **Wilhelm's Wharf**

The killing of Split Jack and his gang have ushered in new life for the Wharf as now they are able to have visitors from others without worrying of a gang war. The small settlement had seen traders from Megaton come and now they have a direct line of trade and communication to Megaton which ensured access to Aqua-Pura.

Grandma Sparkle and her boys continued to fish the Potomac for mirelurk meat and thanks to the contact with Megaton they know the mirelurks make their home and nest in the Anchorage Memorial making it easier for the small community to hunt and farm the mirelurks. Grandma Sparkle continued to run her diner and it developed quite the reputation for good food and many travellers would come just to eat her food.

The community benefited from its contact with Megaton and location as it was in an area where the Brotherhood would operate ensuring safety for the small community and potential to contact the Brotherhood. Wilhelm's Wharf quickly became an expanding fishing community.

 **Raiders**

The raiders of the Capital Wasteland would always be a problem but with the increased security all across the Wasteland they found it more difficult to operate. The raiders were never an organised force and there was little chance of that happening which allowed it easy for other groups to push raiders out of areas that they wanted to claim. Many areas were valuable pre-war technology was and raiders called home increasingly came under the authority of the Brotherhood of Steel. The pride of the raiders was smashed when one of their large settlements of Evergreen Mills was singlehandedly wiped out by the Lone Wanderer. Raiders became little more than a nuisance in the Capital Wasteland and many raiders chose to leave the area to look for easier prizes elsewhere.

 **Vault 87 Super Mutants**

Thanks to information supplied by the Lone Wanderer the Brotherhood of Steel was able to launch an assault on vault 87 through its back passages and destroyed the production centre for the Super Mutants. This loss prevented reinforcements to the Super Mutants and they quickly loss ground all over the Capital Wasteland and it was not long until everyone knew that they would become a rare sight in the Wasteland. The Super Mutants could rarely call upon their behemoths to aid them as many had fallen victim to the Lone Wanderer depriving the mutants of their greatest advantage.

The Wanderer's companion Fawkes who had helped in the destruction of his kind asked his friend the Wanderer for permission to take the remaining Super Mutants out of the Capital Wasteland so that they may be spared extinction and that they may be able to become something more than a violent people. The Wanderer agreed and Fawkes gathered as many like minded super mutants that he could and bid his friend farewell and ventured south with his band to start a new life for the vault 87 Super Mutants. Any super mutant that remained in the Capital Wasteland or in Brotherhood influence areas was quickly eliminated.

Notes on a few Super Mutants

Fawkes: The leader of the 'Meta-Humans' and looks to settle a southern area of America and far away from the Brotherhood

Uncle Leo: One of the first of the Super Mutants to join with Fawkes

 **Grayditch**

The fire terrors that ravaged Grayditch have been extinguished by the efforts of the Lone Wanderer bringing calm to the town. With a few exceptions the entire town's population was massacred and eventually only one of the original inhabitants remained. Weston Lesko remained in the town and continued to conduct his research into the giant ants and work tirelessly to return them to smaller size. Lesko became aware of a colony of ants that were smaller in size and non-hostile which provided him with further data for his research. Over time others made their way into Grayditch and soon people again called Grayditch home.

The small community had a direct line of trade and communication to Megaton which allowed for it to have access to the resources it needed including Aqua-Pura. Due to the presence of Dr Lesko and how his experiments had gotten out of hand before the Brotherhood chose to have a minor presence in the city in order to provide protection and to give guidance in Lesko's experiments and access to his research.

 **The Regulators**

The Regulators held to the belief that evil is eradicated and peace should be maintained in the Wasteland. However the group became fractured over how they would accomplish this noble goal. The leader Sonora Cruz believed that the group should not have to change and that it will continue to operate as the same however another group lead by Lucas Simms protested that they should integrate into wider communities and help them as to wider their belief to everyone as he had somewhat done in Megaton. Failing to come to an agreement the two sides parted ways and went about trying to accomplish their goals by different paths. Simms group manage to integrate into some settlements across the Capital Wasteland and helped to provided law and justice for their communities. Cruz's group maintained their old position and would only hunt down those they deemed to be trouble for the Wasteland and pay for bounties on the wicked. As the Wasteland became less chaotic demand for Cruz's Regulators dried up and so she decided to move the group into other Wastelands as to provide help for others. The regulators eventually disappeared from the Capital Wasteland with only the ones who chose to become Lawmen remaining. There are some stories of how even the Lone Wanderer had to fight the Regulators during their journeys across the Wasteland.

Notes on few Regulators

Lucas Simms: The Sheriff of Megaton and a council member and was leader of his group of Regulators though they were not an organised force

Sonora Cruz: Leader of the old way Regulators and left the Capital Wasteland looking for other wastelands to help

Boyd Givens: A supporter of Simms and became the sheriff for Wilhelm's Wharf

Raylan Crowder: A supporter of Simms and became the Sheriff for Grayditch

Ava Carter: A supporter of Simms and became the Sheriff for Arefu

Rachel Gutterson: A supporter of Simms and became the Security Chief of Tenpenny Tower

Tim Brooks: A supporter of Simms and became the Sheriff of Andale

 **Littlehorn & Associates **

The firm Littlehorn & Associates continued to be unhampered by the changing landscape of the Capital Wasteland allowing for business to continue as usual. The only irk in their operations was that they needed to relocate from the Scrap Yard as many others became interested in the yard. No telling where the office of the firm is located but their business operations continue as normal and some even say they have managed to attract clients and expand their area of operations. Though many wonder what will happen after Daniel Littlehorn dies as his an old man as will the organisation fall apart or will someone new take over time can only tell.

 **The Enclave**

The Enclave had suffered another terrible defeat at the hands of the impure elements that controlled the Wasteland. President John Henry Eden had been lost in the destruction of Raven Rock with the only information available pin pointing the blame of the lost of Raven Rock solely on the Lone Wanderer. Colonel Augustus Autumn whereabouts is unknown and his last sighting was when he tried and failed to defend Project Purity from the Brotherhood of Steel. The loss of these two important Enclave personnel has broken the chain of command and placed all Enclave operations in disarray, with many on their own. The story of an attempted coup by Autumn against Eden have no helped to return operations to normal as now some Enclave personal believe that a civil war is going on in their ranks. The annihilation of the Mobile Base and loss of Adams Air Force Base to the Brotherhood has all but destroyed all hope of a return to normal operations and any chance of a victory against the Brotherhood. The news that the Enclave's Elite Sigma squad fell at the hands of the Lone Wanderer singlehanded has made him more infamous in the Enclave's eyes and they say he is more of a demon then the Chosen One. The Enclave is fractured with no repair in sight in the near future and any remaining outposts are easy prey for the Brotherhood and some say that their outposts are falling to the other dangers that the Wasteland offers. The Enclave power in the Capital Wasteland and surrounding areas is ruined and will never rebuild though Eye-bots still roam around.

 **The Brotherhood of Steel**

The Brotherhood of Steel was the most advance, organised, influential and powerful faction in the Capital Wasteland and while they suffered some setbacks they have emerged from the conflict more powerful than ever before and now are believed to be unrivalled. The Brotherhood had crushed the Enclave proving to all in the Wasteland that even when faced against a more technological advanced foe they were still the better force confirming they were more than just their power armour.

The War against the Enclave had provided an opportunity for the Brotherhood of Steel as now they had access to what seemed like an endless supply of advance technology. The advance technology from the Enclave would allow for the Brotherhood to upgrade all of their equipment and expand their knowledge. The War with the Enclave also allowed for the Brotherhood to procure a Vertibird and with it Vertibird technology. It was not long before the Brotherhood had a small fleet of Vertibirds station at their outpost at Adams Air Force Base giving them control of the skies. The Brotherhood would soon have more advance power armour, equipment and weapons making them more potent than before and also making them better equipped than their brethren on the West Cast giving them an advantage over nearly every group imaginable. The Brotherhood also again thanks to Lone Wanderer also had access to advance technology that people could only describe as alien.

Elder Lyons was happy that in his old age in part thanks to the Lone Wanderer the Brotherhood was able to launch an assault on the Super Mutant production facility at vault 87 greatly reducing their threat to the Wasteland. After a certain band of Super Mutants were allowed passage out of the Capital Wasteland the Brotherhood continued to eradicate the Super Mutants and soon it was all but certain that the threat was over and the Brotherhood had succeeded in their mission to reduce the Super Mutant threat.

Project Purity is operating and the Brotherhood is doing all it can to ensure that it remains operational and that free and non-modified Aqua-Pura is provided to the Capital Wasteland and some areas beyond. In part because they operate the facility the Brotherhood was never short on supplies of Aqua-Pura as it was known that the Brotherhood would always have priority access to the clean water. The Brotherhood is also interested in eventually purifying the entire Potomac River as to bring further life to the Capital Wasteland and the Brotherhood is learning all the theory behind Project Purity as to replicate the results in other Wastelands.

The Brotherhood now with no threats to its operations took more of an interest in the locations across the Capital Wasteland. The Brotherhood would continue its old tradition of raiding pre-war buildings for their advance technology and some of the first buildings targeted were Fort Constantine and the Vault Tech headquarters. The Brotherhood also restored a few facilities to operational status and had manned them under the control of Knight Captains in order to assist with Brotherhood operation; some of the main locations targeted by his restoration were the RoCo Facility, to provide robots to the Brotherhood, the SatCom Arrays and other Satellite facilities, in order to be aware of their surroundings, Fort Bannister taken from Talon Company, to provide extra training grounds and secure more of the Wasteland, and the array of power stations across the Wasteland, to provide power and conduct research into power generation. All Knight Captains would report to either the Elder of Sentinel.

High Scribe Rothchild worked tirelessly on getting Liberty Prime operational and thanks to the influx of resources to the Brotherhood Liberty Prime was operational within a few years. The Brotherhood found it easier the second time rebuilding him and were able to make some improvements as well. The Brotherhood now plans to use the knowledge gained from Liberty Prime to upgrade their arsenal and to try and build smaller versions of Liberty Prime to further the Brotherhoods agenda.

In thanks to his leadership ability and how he brought victory against the Enclave Owyn Lyons was promoted to the new rank of Senior Elder. This promotion meant that he and his successor of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood would be responsible for all Brotherhood operations on the East Coast and that all other chapters would report to them and not the West Coast Brotherhood at Lost Hills in order to provide easier operations for the Brotherhood in the East.

Owyn Lyons eventually passed away a few years after the activation Project Purity but he left the world knowing that in his days that he had helped the people of the Capital Wasteland and that they now had more of a future than they had before. It was all but certain that Sentinel Sarah Lyons would succeed her father as Senior Elder. While there had been major personal changes before she took over Sarah still made some changes when she took over. The leadership of Lyons' Pride came up as did the vacant Sentinel position but it was never in doubt that the person who would assume the role would be the Lone Wanderer, though many people joked who would lead Lyons' Pride due to his/her preference to wander. The rank Sentinel would now carry weight over all chapters and only a rank above Elder could overrule a Sentinels order and it would only be reserved for the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood chapter. Scribe Rothchild soon after seeing the restoration of Liberty Prime joined his friend Owyn Lyons in death and a new Head Scribe had to be chosen. Though there were many prime candidates for the position Sarah chose to have Scribe Bowditch promoted to Head Scribe partially due to the advancements he had made on Brotherhood power armour by incorporating Enclave power armour elements. Before his passing Owyn Lyons created the new Order of Rebirth and installed Scribe Bigsley as the new Proctor of this order though he still had to run Project Purity this order's main goal was the rebuilding of civilisation and research into civil technologies. The Order of the Sword also gained a new Proctor due to Scribe Peabody being reassigned and Scribe Vallincourt was promoted in thanks to her research into Tesla applications. Under Senior Elder Lyons the new Scribe leadership would consist of Head Scribe Bowditch, Proctor Vallincourt Order of the Sword, Proctor Elizabeth Jameson Order of the Quill, Proctor Bigsley Order of Rebirth and Proctor Mousiv Order of the Shield who had been promoted due to Bowditch ascension and was instrumental in applying Enclave power armour upgrades. Arthur Maxon the heir to the Maxon family continues to grow up and learn the ways of the Brotherhood and has come to idealise the Lone Wanderer and seen how they new approach the Brotherhood in the Capital Wasteland has taken could be of benefit to the entire Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood took steps to not only expand their holdings across the Wasteland but to upgrade their existing holdings. The top three locations that were upgraded were the Citadel, Jefferson Memorial and Adams Air Force Base which became the cornerstones of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood chapter and each one was deemed impenetrable with nothing rivalling what the Citadel had transformed into. The Brotherhood also upgraded the Washington Monument in the Mall as to have a well defended position in what was becoming a very active area and to also maintain a presence on the radio waves and to provide a staging ground into their raids into all the museums in the area and other important pre-war buildings. The Arlington Library had fallen under the complete control of the Brotherhood and became s stronghold of the Brotherhood. The library was soon refurbished with an array of intact books and it became the headquarters for the Order of the Quill. Galaxy News Radio continued to be a main outpost for the Brotherhood as with it they had access to the radio waves and to provide media to the Wasteland the building saw major improvements and became another stronghold of the Brotherhood. Three Dog eventually parted the airwaves from the Capital Wasteland as he became annoyed with the increased Brotherhood presence and he left to continue the 'good fight' elsewhere in the world. Galaxy News Radio continued to operate though and the Brotherhood wisely chose not to have one of their own members as host as they would just provide the equipment.

Before his death Owyn Lyons was able to make another important act that would benefit the entire Brotherhood and address a mistake he thought he had made. The Brotherhood and the Brotherhood Outcast would reconcile and again become one faction. This reconciliation was easy to achieve as the Outcasts had seen how powerful the Brotherhood had become through its mission and how it had access to a wide range of advance technologies. It also helped that the Brotherhood would again take an interest in acquiring advance technology. Fort Independence soon became another of the many Brotherhood Strongholds in the Capital Wasteland. All equipment and knowledge that the Outcasts had managed to obtain soon became accessible to all Brotherhood members and the knowledge gained would help to further the Brotherhoods mission. As a sign of the reconciliation Henry Casdin was made an Elder by Senior Elder Lyons and was sent to start a Brotherhood chapter in the area known formerly as West Point. Many of the Brotherhood Outcast would join with Casdin in this new chapter which would be reporting to the Capital Wasteland chapter. With the civil war in the Brotherhood over it became even easier for the Brotherhood to operate.

The Brotherhood of Steel had maintained relations with near every settlement in the Capital Wasteland but with the aftermath of Project Purity it took more of an active role of leadership in the Capital Wasteland. The Brotherhood had managed to come to agreements with every settlement in the Wasteland and even managed to open outposts in a few of the settlements Megaton, Tenpenny Tower and Canterbury Commons. The Brotherhood decided to create a Mutual Agreement Pact with all the settlements in the Wasteland. The Mutual Agreement Pact decreed that the settlements would provide the Brotherhood with caps a sort of tax on all settlements and if needed the resources it needed if in a dire situation and all settlements are open for Brotherhood recruitment and if they came across advance technology they would inform the Brotherhood immediately and no settlement could refuse to allow Brotherhood members inside their limits and in return the Brotherhood would agree to share advance technologies that could benefit them with them such as they had done with Project Purity and provide protection and help whenever needed. The Mutual Agreement Pact was agreed to by every settlement though there were a few groans especially from Rivet City and Underworld therefore effectively making the Capital Wasteland under the control of the Brotherhood of Steel. Trade was never an issue for the Brotherhood but they had ties to caravans of the Capital Wasteland and while some traders stopped at the Citadel to sell their wares most traders would go through the Brotherhood Outposts that were located in the settlements across the Wasteland, and every once so often the Brotherhood would help to secure a trade route in order to ensure no damage to the economy of the Capital Wasteland.

Project Purity was a successful operation in the minds of the Brotherhood and through agreements with other settlements like Oasis the Brotherhood would work on other major projects that could be of benefit to the Wasteland. The next main concern of the Brotherhood in regards to civil technology was power generation as they wished to have a constant supply of power and to decrease their reliance on old generators. The Brotherhood explored many options and one option they implemented was the construction of wind turbines in Megaton. The Brotherhood planned on connecting all their outposts and settlements into one grid but of course their important bases would have their own power generators and movable efficient generators were another interest the Brotherhood had. Though many wondered would the Brotherhood turn its attention into gaining the air strike technology the Enclave had access to and rumours where around that the Lone Wanderer had access to a death ray and would the Brotherhood cast research into that.

The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood had become the most known powerful faction ever heard of in the Wastes and no chapter back west could rival what it had become. The Brotherhood expanded its operations further across the East Coast as to place itself further into a better position and gain access to even greater advance technologies and facilities. The new East Coast Brotherhood would also form relations with the other groups in the area as to make their operations easier and follow the example of the Capital Wasteland chapter placing it at odds with the practice done on the West Coast. Though they may differ in approaches the East and West Coasts Brotherhood chapters are still part of the same Order so if needed the East will be ready to aid their brethren in the West if the West ever asked for their help.

Notes on the Members of the Brotherhood of Steel

Paladin Gunny: Remains the trainer for new recruits and while he is unhappy about the increase take in of locals he is happy that it is him that gets to put them through training

Knight Captain Durga: Has been assigned to be in charge of the RobCo facility which makes her happier than staying in the Citadel

Knight Captain Artemis: Assigned to be in charge of Adams Air Force Base and maintain Brotherhood operations and procurement in that area

Paladin Bael: Has become the main Brotherhood operator in terms of Water Caravan escorts and an unlikely assistant to Scribe Bigsley and usually clashes with Rivet City Security

Knight Captain Wilks: Promoted but continued to be in charge of the Galaxy News Radio and its operations

Knight Captain Edwards: Promoted and in charge of the Tenpenny Outpost and Brotherhood operations in the area

Paladin Jenson: Rescued from Talon Company and continues to help serve in Brotherhood operations

Sawbones: After adjustment by the Lone Wanderer now is a remarkable doctor and can heal any injured Brotherhood personal

Knight Captain Hoss: Reassigned to serve as commander of Fort Bannister and helps to provide training as the area had become another training ground

Knight Pek: Rescued from Super Mutants and promoted and served in Brotherhood Operations

Knight Captain McGraw: Formerly a Outcast now welcomed back into the Brotherhood and placed in charge of Fort Independence

Knight Anne Marie Morgan: Former Outcast and left with Elder Casdin

Knight Morrill: Former Outcast and now serves in Brotherhood Operations

Knight Captain Rococo Rockfowl: Former Outcast now in charge of the Canterbury Commons Outpost and is remarkable at getting advance technology and refusing bribes.

Scribe Olin: Former Outcast and now placed in the order of the Sword

Star Paladin Cross: On the death bed of Owyn Lyons was asked to seek out the Chicago Brotherhood again and make contact so has left to fulfil this order no matter what happens.

Lyons' Pride: Same old team with the exception of Vargas and Kodiak and now under the command of the Lone Wanderer which has them a little uneasy due his/her methods though still the best in the Brotherhood.

 **The Pitt**

The reign of Ishmael Ashur has come to a violent end and the landscape of the Pitt is once again changed. The Slaves have managed to free themselves and against all odds slavery seems to have ended inside The Pitt. The Pitt has secured itself a new beginning and many inside the city are taking the chance to seize upon the chance.

Wernher and Midea as leaders of the slave revolt were quickly seen as the new leaders of The Pitt and to avoid a power fight the two decided to form a new government. A triumphant would be in control of the city with each member having a different aspect to govern over and all three would meet to discuss the more important issues. Triumphant Wernher would be responsible for organising the construction/maintenance, security and outside relations, while Triumphant Midea would be responsible for science, health and community wellbeing, the third member was chosen to be Everett as he was one of the few remaining who knew how the production facilities worked and he would be responsible for production and wealth creation for the city. One of their first acts was the closing down of the arena and they stated that such barbarous acts would never return to The Pitt. Though Everett was a former Pitt Raider he was some of the raiders that were spared by the Slave thanks to the influence of Wernher as these people would be needed to maintain production operations something everyone in the city wanted.

While the city could still produce it had suffered a setback and the increase activity of the Wild Men and Trogs made future prospects somewhat dim. Midea had been tirelessly working on a cure and while the influx of teddy bears helped she still was not getting close to a final product again dashing hopes on the city. Luckily for the city the Lone Wanderer returned and this time with a contingent of Brotherhood man. Most in the city praised the return of the Brotherhood while some were cautious as their armour was similar to Asher's it was proven that the return of the Brotherhood was a blessing The Pitt desperately needed. The Brotherhood was able to secure the route from the train yard to the Steel Mill, secure the production facilities and reclaim Uptown. Brotherhood scribes took over the synthesising of a cure for the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion or TDC and it was widely known that a cure would soon be discovered.

Thanks to the return of the Brotherhood life and posterity returned to The Pitt and many changes happened across the city. The new Pitt defence force was created and it took time for people to get used to the idea that these people were not their owners and they were there to defend them. Health Clinics sprung up all around the city and while resources were usually scarce they were still able to help many. Wernher quickly saw the rebuilding of the train lines as he knew trade with the outside world especially the Capital Wasteland would bring in much needed wealth to the city and access to resources desperately needed as Midea kept reminding him of. Production soon returned to normal and even grew and many former slaves took a while to get used to the idea that now they are paid for the work that they do. Wealth returned to The Pitt and with it a sizable economy developed within the city with an array of stores now being created. The Pitt soon became a very wealthy city and was renowned for its production might, it also helped that it was able to make steel a very sought after commodity.

The Triumphant agreed that the Pitt should sign the Mutual Agreement Pact with the Brotherhood but other elements were added to the agreement. The Brotherhood wanted top priority access to ammo and steel production and The Pitt wanted the Brotherhood to help set up a hospital and defend it and to develop something similar to Project Purity as to clean their rivers and to always have men in the city as to aid in its defence. Both sides agreed to the terms and The Pitt was now under the influence of the Brotherhood. The deal also allowed for train containers full of Aqua-Pura to be delivered to The Pitt something all of its residence was overjoyed to see. The deal also helped to further connect the city to the Capital Wasteland which made it easier for them in terms of trade and now The Pitt stood as one of the major stops along the trade routes in the east.

The Brotherhood quickly set up a chapter in The Pitt and they chose Haven as their base of operations. Paladin Tristan was promoted to Elder and he was chosen to lead the chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in The Pitt. Scribe Peabody was assigned to be the new Head Scribe of this chapter and Paladin Kodiak former member of Lyons' pride would serve as Head Paladin. The Brotherhood would continue to maintain its presence in The Pitt as access to its vital resources would be needed to secure overall Brotherhood operations and production. The Brotherhood would also use the resources from The Pitt to continue to upgrade their impressive arsenal and to see if any technology can be useful from the city.

The Brotherhood wanted to have access to the Power Station in the city but Wernher would only allow them to be guest as power stations in The Pitt belonged to the people of The Pitt and all the Brotherhood could do was help get them operation. They agreed but only in return for a decent amount of resources provided by the city.

The Pitt's loss of slavery dealt a killer blow to the slave trade in the Capital Wasteland and many wondered would it ever recover. The Pitt's fortune looks sets to grow and within time the city could likely become a prosperous and healthy city and offer a beacon of hope to the wider wasteland.

 **Point Lookout**

Point Lookout hah served as the final battleground between two old warring rivals and now the conflict was at an end. The landscape of Point Lookout was mostly unaffected except the loss of the Calvert Mansion by the feud though the actions of the Lone Wanderer have made an impact on the area and it now sets to change from its old ways.

The area continues to have no organised factions and as a consequence continued to have no form of government or any settlement to speak of. The area continued to mostly consist of independent traders. The Point Lookout Tribals were the only recognised organised force in the area but with the loss of Calvert Jackson had chosen to grab as much refine punga fruit and take a pilgrimage Westward to spread the seeds of punga. Some wonder how long it will be before they are stopped by people who like having their brains intact.

The Lighthouse now worked thanks to the Lone Wanderer which helped to provide a beacon for those exploring the swamps. The advance technology under the lighthouse also attracted the attention of the Brotherhood of Steel who sent a party to scout the area. Upon hearing how advance the technology and what applications it could have the Brotherhood decided to create another chapter located in the Point Lookout area. The Brotherhood was also interested in acquiring punga fruit both wild and refined in order to develop some of its advance qualities. The Brotherhood set up its main base of operations in the lighthouse with another base at the now vacant Ark and Dove Cathedral. The Brotherhood would continue to acquire advance technology and raid any important facilities in the area and now would cultivate the punga fruit and refine it at the Cathedral just like the tribals had done before but by the Scribes. The punga fruit could be used in negotiations with locals who could know or have advance technology that the Brotherhood would want. Paladin Vargas of Lyons' Pride and right hand man to Sarah was promoted to Elder and was chosen to lead this new chapter of the Brotherhood after his injuries sustained in the war against the Enclave had healed. Scribe Yearling who had done excellent work in the Arlington library was chosen to be the new Head Scribe of this chapter and Knight Captain Olivier was chosen to become the new Head Paladin.

Nadine had taken over as captain of the Duchess Gambit after Tobar's secrete was discovered and dealt with by the Lone Wanderer. She has made a deal with the Brotherhood were they agree to protect and repair her vessel she will transport goods/personal for them and turn over any advance technology she finds or point them in the right direction. Nadine now jokingly claims she is the navy of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Haley from Haley's Wares has relocated closer to the port and has taken over Panada shop after her demise. The increase in customers and his has skill in repair helps for him to maintain a healthy living while most others in the swamp simply survive. Kenny the boy in the mines was quickly discovered by the Brotherhood and upon seeing the potential in him was sent to the training ground of the Brotherhood in hopes one day he will become a knight. Pilk through Haley has cut a deal with the brotherhood were they agree to pay him to help keep the ghoul population down allowing for his adventures to continue to operate and all the while never knowing that he himself is a ghoul. Blackhall continued to sulk in his manor slowly dying and wondering what could have been if he had the book. Unless there is another Blackhall out there nearby the Blackhall manor will be ransacked or taken over as who does not like a nice house. The other swamp folk mostly kept to themselves and never venturing out and most people knew that unless you cross them they left you alone.

While Point Lookout had seen major developments recently time would only tell if that would continue and some wondered if a settlement would form in the area even though it was highly unlikely.


End file.
